


Accidental Love

by Misha831



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam Milligan Being an Asshole, Alternate Universe - College, Angst, Bad Parent John Winchester, Caring Castiel (Supernatural), Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Jealous Dean Winchester, John Winchester Being an Asshole, Lonely Dean Winchester, M/M, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Openly Bisexual Dean Winchester, Openly Gay Castiel (Supernatural), Pining Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, inspired by love by chance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha831/pseuds/Misha831
Summary: What happens when Dean Winchester who hides his feelings and tragic past behind mask of arrogance and money meet Castiel Shurley who wears his heart on sleeves ?? It was hate at first sight . What happens when fine line between hate and love starts blurring ? What happens when demons of Dean's past threatens to return ?





	Accidental Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first destiel fanfic <3 it's inspired by one of my fav Thai show .. Hope you like it <3  
> I will love to hear what you like or dislike about it <3

Lunch break has started and everyone stared moving towards the cafeteria well everyone except Dean Winchester . Dean doesn't allow anyone to be part of his life to put it simply he couldn't afford to allow people break the walls built around his heart because it hurts when people you trust breaks it and hurts you where it hurts the most .. No one should know that Dean Winchester is lonely and aches for care , aches for his parents love , aches for his brothers , aches for friends , aches for love because being vulnerable means giving people access to his weakness and Dean better be known as cold , heartless and arrogant son of a billionaire than being someone who's vulnerable . 

Dean is sitting in his scheduled spot , a garden bench working furiously on his laptop to complete his assignments . His eyes moves towards Castiel , Anna and some guy from first year . Castiel looked angry and was about to punch the guy when he heard Anna saying " cassie leave him , you will get it trouble " " No ways Anna how dare this looser break your heart " Castiel was about to punch him but Anna stopped him and that guy ran away .. Castiel hugged Anna and murmured something and Anna smiled and went away .. Dean had a small smile playing on his lips and he thaught sadly " how are some people to have someone who look care for them " 

After 30 minutes Dean finished his assignment and moved towards the locker room . He was about to open his locker when some one came running towards him and crashed into him making them fall on the ground .. And he was none other than blue eyed disaster who is the bane of his existance . Castiel closed his eyes and murmured " no no not you Dean , not you I am way too exhausted to deal with this " Dean sighed and tried to control his anger , he pushed castiel away and stood up and even before he could say anything Castiel got up and started blabbering " I am sorry and I know what you're gonna say . How dare you push me and waste precious 4 minutes of my life and Castiel you're an asshole so yes you're welcome Dean I saved you all the talks now you can say it's okay and we will move on " . Dean stepped in Castiel's personal space and replied sternly " are you done asshole ? Now you listen to me carefully , stay far far away from me or you will face the consequences understood ? " Castiel just rolled his eyes and mimicked Dean " stay far far away from me or you will face the consequences blah blah blah " . Castiel was about to turn away when Dean grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards him and whispered in his ear " Castiel Shurley you better take me seriously or you will regret crossing path with Dean Winchester " . They were close and Dean could feel Castiels hot breathe on his lips . He looked into those deep blue eyes and once again got lost in those eyes . That's happening a lot lately he can't stop dreaming about those deep blue eyes and pink chapped lips and Dean's confused why he can't get this blue eyed disaster out of his mind . Sure he knew he's bisexual and attracted to men but the pull  
he feels towards Castiel scares him shitless . He knew better than to give in this feelings , this pull so he tried to mask it with hate . Someone called castiel's name and both finally got out of the trance . Dean released his wrist and Cas gave one confused look to Dean before mumbling something about how Dean is an assbutt and went away .. Assbutt that's the kind of insult only a dork like Castiel can come up with and that word makes Dean smile a small smile every time .. " stop it Dean Winchester focus on your studies , your aim is to become perfect son of John Winchester and take over the Family business . There's no room for any type of distractions and how can he even think about trusting someone , letting someone enter in his life ..


End file.
